


Of Flowers and Falling Apart

by KittieB13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Friends to Lovers, Hanahaki Disease, Illnesses, M/M, Unrequited Love, notfieldaurors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieB13/pseuds/KittieB13
Summary: Something's seriously wrong with Draco Malfoy and he's being suspiciously silent about it! It's up to his partner Harry Potter to figure it out.  With Slytherin sneakiness in full play and unrequited love at every turn will they fall in love, or will they fall apart?





	Of Flowers and Falling Apart

**Author's Note:**

> ***All characters belong to the Harry Potter universe and it's queen JK Rowling.***

Harry Potter, despite no longer being a field Auror, liked to think himself a good mystery solver and at least adequately observational, which didn't help explain why his Auror partner of two years, and good friend, hadn't turned up to work by lunch time on Monday. Despite having sent three owls, a Patronus and having attempted a floo call, Draco Malfoy was not answering. This lead to him having to have an excruciating conversation with the head secretary for the Office of Auror Education and Training, a new section of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. 

Pansy Parkinson, who still didn't like him for some reason, had looked at him with unveiled disdain before attempting to contact her wayward best-friend herself. An hour later and with no results an irritated Pansy Parkinson had stormed into his office, pointed a glossy black manicured fingernail at him and stated, "After two years of working together you should know that Draco Malfoy is never late! Since you obviously haven't thought of it _I_  am going to Malfoy Manor to check on him." And had stormed straight back out in search of a floo leaving a very confused Harry Potter in her wake.

Exactly 42 minutes and 35 seconds later, he hadn't be anxiously counting at all of course, a strangely quiet and subdued Pansy stood at his door and shakily informed him, "Draco has been taken to St. Mungo's."

"What?!" Harry stood suddenly sending his office chair violently into the cabinet behind him with a deafening thud. In a rush of unusual panic he grabbed his robe and was almost out the door before he asked, "What happened? Is he alright?"

"Obviously he's not alright Potter," She replied dryly. "And you can't go and see him now anyway, h-"

"What? Why not?"

"H...He doesn't want to see you," he stood stock still at that. The intensity of the hurt that washed over him was surprising. It must of shown on his face because she let out an annoyed breath. "Oh for Merlin's sake, he doesn't want to see anyone alright. He didn't even want to see me but I managed to sneak past the healers to see him. He looks awful too, his mum is in there of course but he told me and I cite 'I don't want to see anyone and that includes Harry. No one. And I mean it. No one at all.' And then h....Well it doesn't matter. He'll tell you when he gets let out."

What had happened? Normally when he was ill he wanted people waiting on him hand and foot! It had to be something bad. Something horrible. He had to know. If Draco didn't want to  _see_  him, maybe he didn't have to  _see_  him, maybe he could-

"Don't you even think about that damn invisibility cloak, and yes Hermione told me all about it, and if I so much as hear you planning a night time break in, I'll tell Hermione all about the carpet python incident." Damn. "Besides he said he's likely to be back at work by Wednesday so you can ask him all the stupid little questions buzzing around that Gryffindor brain of yours. It'll be fun to see him hex your bollocks Slytherin green, isn't that what he threatened to do after the  _carpet python incident_?"

Thoroughly threatened, Harry went to skulk back to his desk, resigned to spend the rest of his day going over his and Draco's lesson plans for next week. "Oh and Potter, Draco asked me to remind you that Robards is expecting the report on the top students of Class 12 by exactly six-thirty this evening and Auror Bletchwen is coming up at four thirty today to discuss the training revision sessions."

Bloody hell.

Harry and Draco had been "promoted" to an instructors position only a year into their surprising Auror partnership after their high profile natures impeded on one to many high profile cases. The Minister of Magic himself, Kingsley Shaklebolt, had suggested that both the public and fellow Aurors would be far safer with Harry and Draco behind ministry doors. Two years in and Harry was quite enjoying it, more so than chasing down dark wizards, if he were to be completely honest. It was sort of like training the DA again. So, with a sort of nervousness only found in an Auror who's partner was wounded, Harry set down to finished the already 14 page report. It was going to be a bloody long day.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despite Parkinson's barely veiled threat Harry still felt as if he  _had_  to check on Draco. The git had to be seriously ill for him to not want to see anyone at all. And anyway where did Parkinson get off telling Harry what to do? It wasn't like they were even friends. The bint was shagging his ex-girlfriend for Merlin's sake! Not that it mattered...Much...Ginny and him had split up quite amenably, thank you very much. Thoughts revolving back to Draco, he resolved to at least send him another owl before he stormed the hospital.

_Draco,_

_Pansy told me you were in St. Mungo's! Bloody hell Draco, what happened? Are you alright? Was it a curse? A potion? Is there anything I can do? Pansy said you don't want to see anyone but I could still send you anything you needed._

_Harry_

He received the response exactly one hour after he'd returned home, Draco's new eagle owl Albireo had swooped through his open kitchen window and deposited a fancy envelope, sealed with the Malfoy insignia, right into his lap. The bloody beaked bastard had then descended on his, for once, neatly stacked pile of theoretical tests for next week.

"Get off! Why does Draco always get such awful birds?"

The awful bird just snapped his beak at Harry before taking off through the kitchen window sending his papers flying. Levitating his papers back to their rightful place, albeit less tidy, he could finally open Draco's response.

_Harry,_

_I know you want to but don't come and see me, I'll only get the healers to send you away. And no sneaking in either! Pansy, the bloody persistent cow, stuck in while I was sleeping! Which is the only reason I spoke to her in the first place, you know how I am waking up. Mipsy told her I was in St. Mungo's, Mother is going to have to speak to that damn house elf about privacy. Mother is here and is looking after You don't need to worry, the healers are assuring me I'll be back at work by Wednesday. I'll be able explain it to you then._

_Regards,_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

_p.s. You'd better have handed in that report!_

Dropping the disappointing scrap of parchment on to his dining table Harry pondered how exactly he could help when Draco wouldn't divulge his illness. He'd never been much good at doing nothing when he knew something was wrong. Hermione called it his "hero complex". He was still pondering when the floo of his one bedroom apartment chimed and spat out Ginny Weasley.

"Pansy told me you'd be here moping about Malfoy," She dusted herself off and strode purposely towards him. "Anyone would think you were in love with the bloody pointy sod...Honestly."

"C'mon Gin, I'm not 'in love with him', I just want to know how my  _friend_ is doing," Ginny just rolled her eyes. It had been a long standing joke in the DMLE and with his friends that both Draco and himself were harbouring feelings towards each other. He was sure he'd even seen Bletchwen handing out bets! Even the bloody Prophet had ran an article or two. It was honestly ridiculous, he could see Draco's attractiveness of course, anyone with half a eye could see that! Besides neither of them had ever said anything about liking men and even if Draco did, he certainly wouldn't be lusting after Harry of all people.

"Malfoy will be back terrorising your department in no time I'm sure," By now Ginny had taken a seat at his table. "Pansy told me she'd seen him and that he'd be back Wednesday. It's only two days away, you can wait that long to see him."

Harry looked down at the parchment noting the faint red smudge on one corner, "I don't know Gin, something just feels off, like something bad is going to happen."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! KittieB here, thanks for reading the first chapter. Let me know your thoughts in the comments. My versions of the characters will probably end up a little OC so fair warning. Also if you spot any spelling, grammar or colloquial language mistakes please let me know! Anyway, see you next chapter.
> 
> Next Chapter: Harry and Draco have breakfast, Pansy schemes and a bet creates interdepartmental chaos.


End file.
